Not enough
by ednyadove
Summary: Is it ever too late to try to mend a broken heart? Is love really enough? Or is it just a way to say Good bye. R/Hr


_Cuentame, cuentame como te va con el_

_Si el firmar en un papel ya te ha hecho sentir bien_

_Cuentame, pero dime toda la verdad_

_Si quedar bien con la sociedad te dio la felicidad_

_Cuentame si hoy que te dicen señora_

_Has cumplido tu capricho y ya no te sientes sola_

_Cuentame si el que te llevo del brazo_

_Toda vestido de blanco tenia cariño en el banco_

* * *

"I love him Ron. He asked me to marry him and I accepted." Those words had crashed his world in a million pieces. He thought that she loved him. How could he have been so wrong.

"Marry him? Are you bloody nuts!! You can't marry that git.!" Exclaimed Ron as he stood up from the sofa.

"You haven't changed a bit Ron. I thought you would be happy for me. I have found someone that LOVES me and wants to marry Me." replied Hermione as she watched Ron pace in front of her

"Is that what this is about? You want to get married so much that it doesn't matter who the git is!" Ron stopped suddenly

"How dare you talk to me like this?" asked Hermione shocked.

"Have you slept with him and that's why you want to marry him!" yelled Ron as he pulled Hermione into his arms.

"How about I fuck you and then you can marry me instead." He crushed her lips with his and felt her stiffen against him. He pulled her to him and held her small body against his as he ravaged her mouth. Ron couldn't think. The rage at thinking Hermione with someone else just filled him.

"Ron what is going on here?" Yelled Harry, as he apparated into their flat. He pulled Hermione from Ron and saw her silent tears.

"Ask her." Ron whispered, pointing at Hermione accusingly and apparating out of sight.

Ron walked aimlessly through the city. His mind filled with memories. Her face was imbedded in his heart. How could he let her go. He stopped in front of her favorite bookstore and the pain that rocked him sent him to his knees.

"Hermione." He whispered, as tears rolled down his face.

Some time later, Ron walked into his flat and found Harry waiting for him.

"Ron, how are you holding up?" Harry asked as Ron sat beside him on the sofa.

"Harry... I... I don't know."

"Ron... she still wants to be your friend."

"No Harry."

"But..."

"No Harry. She chose Him. She doesn't need me"

"Okay Ron." Harry said.

"Harry, I want her to be happy. I do. But I can't see her with him. I don't think I can handle it."

Harry nodded in understanding and asked Ron "Will you be alright mate?"

"I hope so Harry." Ron answered with a bittersweet smile.

Ron did everything in his power to be unavailable. He took a position as auror in Romania. Dumbledore had recommended him for it. No one knew of his whereabouts, except for Harry who had sent him some letters from Hermione, but Ron had returned them unread. Harry never asked why and Ron was grateful for that. The months passed and Ron knew nothing about Hermione, and he preferred it that way, but one day a wedding invitation arrived. His first reaction was to destroy it, but he couldn't do it. He opened the invitation and found a small note with Hermione's handwriting.

'_Dear Ron,_

_I hope that you can make it to the wedding. I haven't heard from you in months. Harry says that you can't be reached, because of your auror duties. You are one of my best friends and it would mean a lot to me to see you again. _

_Always your friend,_

_Hermione.'_

There were no more tears left on Ron. He would not go and he would not cry for her anymore. It was over. He looked at the date and noticed that the wedding was going to be the very next day. He dropped the invitation on his desk and decided to forget about her once and for all.

He woke up early in the morning, last nights raid against death eaters had left him bruised and battered, but even that was better than thinking about her. He found himself going over to his desk and picking up the invitation, and without stopping to analyze his actions he took some floo powder and left via the chimney to Harry's flat. 

He knew that Harry would be at the church already, he apparated from  
Harry's flat to the church grounds. His training helping him become invisible amongst the crowd. Ron saw her walking towards the altar and couldn't help but notice how beautiful she looked. His insides screamed at him to not let her go through with this, but this was what she wanted. She had made that perfectly clear.

Who was he to interfere? Hermione had made her choice.

Ron stayed through the service, cloaked in darkness, and saw the couple leave the church. He hid amongst the shadows not wanting to be seen by her. She had invited him to the wedding and still wanted to be friends with him. But Ron knew that he just couldn't be her friend knowing that she belonged to someone else.

He turned around and walked out of the church and as he reached a dark corner he heard someone call him.

"Aren't you going to say hello to her?"

"No Harry, I am not." Ron answered without turning.

"Then why are you here?"

"I guess I wanted to see her one last time."

"Will you be okay Ron?"

"Maybe, someday Harry." Ron responded with a sigh.

"Will I see you soon Ron?" asked Harry worriedly.

"Of course Harry. You are the only friend I have. Heck you are almost family what with you dating Ginny and all!!!" Ron turned with a smile.

"So, this means you are not going to beat me to a bloody pulp?" asked Harry with a grin.

"Nope, I'll leave that to the twins!!!" Ron replied laughing.

"I have to go Harry. Please don't tell her I came, and ask her not to try to contact me anymore. Maybe one day I will be able to see her without feeling this emptiness inside, but for now I just want to forget my love for her."

"Don't worry Ron. I will let her know. Just promise that you'll come and visit more often." Harry answered.

"You got it mate." Ron confirmed hugging Harry. "I'll see you around."

Ron apparated to the Burrow right into his old room. He fell on his bed with tears rolling down his cheeks.

'I guess there were more tears to shed for her, but this is the last time.' Ron thought, before sleep took him.

==========2 years later===========

Ron saw Harry dancing with Ginny. They were meant for each other.

"Ron aren't you going to dance with me?" asked Ginny as she approached and pulled him unto the dance floor.

"Well, since you asked so nicely." Replied Ron, as he twirled his sister around the floor.

"It is your duty as best man to dance with the bride at least once, specially if she is your sister."

Ron laughed out loud, "Well, I guess Harry is going to have his hands full with you! Make him happy Ginny, he deserves it."

"I love him Ron and he loves me." Ron leaned down and kisses her cheek tenderly. "I know." He answered.

"You are lucky you are her brother, otherwise you would have to suffer my wrath, best man or not." A smirking Harry warned him.

"Yeah, well... just remember who interfere for you so that the rest of the Weasley brothers wouldn't beat you to a pulp. That's gratitude for you." Ron replied as he smiled at his sister and best friend.

"Well... You know, I am your best friend after all. It was the least you could do."

"You cheeky bastard." Murmured Ron.

"What can I say, you've been a bad influence on me..." Harry responded.

Ron laughed out loud his joy overflowing at seeing his sister and best friend so happy together.

"Walk with me Ron." Asked Harry in a serious tone.

"Sure mate."

Harry led Ron towards the balcony, and lean on the rail as he looked towards the gardens bathed in moonlight.

"What is it Harry?"

"Look Ron, I know it's been a while but I wanted to let you know that Hermione just arrived. I didn't know how you would react to seeing her, so I wanted to warn you before hand. "

Ron took deep breath at Harry's words. He wasn't sure how to react towards Hermione. It had been a long time since he had seen her.

"Its okay Harry. It has been a long time now. Everything will be fine. Lets go back inside, Ginny is waiting for you."

As they walked into the banquet hall Ron saw that Hermione was talking with Ginny, smiling as she congratulated her on her marriage to Harry. He took a minute to admire how beautiful she looked. She was wearing a figure fitting light blue strapless dress that reached her ankles but which had a slit on the side showing one shapely leg. Her hair was pulled up with little ringlets that escaped it framing her heart shaped face. She was still a beautiful woman.

"Hello Hermione." Ron whispered.

"Ron?" she asked unbelievingly.

"Long time no see." Replied Ron with a smile. "How you've been?"

"Its... really good to see you Ron, and I am ... well." She answered softly.

"Ron! Help me set up the cake!" yelled Mrs. Weasley.

"Talk to you later Guys!" Ron walked away without looking back.

As he helped his mother, Ron couldn't help but think about Hermione. Memories of time past assailed him and he found that there was no more pain. He smiled to himself and thought 'I guess things really are ok.'

He saw Hermione approach him.

"Ron can we talk?"

"Sure Hermione. You want to go outside?"

"Yea, its kind of loud here and I need some air." They walked together to the same balcony where Harry had given Ron warning of her attendance to the wedding.

"It is such a beautiful night. Ron, I really am glad to see you. I wish we had kept in touch. I... I missed you."

Ron looked at her and couldn't help but feel tenderness for her. Even after all this time, he still loved her.

"Tell me Hermione, how are things with Kevin?" He asked softly "did signing a piece of paper make you feel better? Just tell me the truth. Did being in good standing with society give you the happiness you wanted? Was it worth it and you no longer feel alone when they call you Mrs. Adams? Does he love you the way you should be loved?"

"Oh, Ron. I... I..."

"Yeah, I thought so. Listen, I think it is time we went back inside. It was good seeing you Hermione. I've always wished you the best. I hope that you are very happy in your life." With those words he turned towards the door and started walking away from Hermione.

"Ron, wait! I know you love me." He heard Hermione yelled but he couldn't stop. "Ron, I love you I've always loved you!"

His breath caught for a moment and he stopped. He closed his eyes against the sudden pain her words brought him. But the pain vanished and was replaced by anger.

"I loved you and I waited a long time to hear you love me too, but you taught me that love is not enough. Good-bye Hermione... Adams." With those last words he kept on walking without turning around.

* * *

**Authors Note:**

_Well I hope you liked it!! I am not sure if I should continue and add more to the story or just leave it at that. Please review and let me know._

_I got the idea for this story when I listened to a song in Spanish._

_I will take your input into consideration._

_Ednyadove_


End file.
